


1:41 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''It WAS a perfect afternoon!'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered after he scowled.
Kudos: 1





	1:41 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''It WAS a perfect afternoon!'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered after he scowled from a Metropolis villain attacking him recently.

THE END


End file.
